Big Time Mystery(Hiatus)
by MustangLover2889
Summary: Everyone is exicted for Halloween, which is in three days. When people start disappearing from palm woods, the guys from Big Time Rush decide to start investigating. But when someone close to them disappears, will they be able to figure out the mystery or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Everyone is exicted for Halloween, which is in three days. When people start disappearing from palm woods, the guys from Big Time Rush decide to start investigating. But when someone close to them disappears, will they be able to figure out the mystery or will it be to late?**

"Dude I'm so excited for halloween, it should be really fun. You know maybe we can trick or treating." Carlos said, leaning back on the couch in the apartment.

Kendall raised his eye brows at him. "Trick or treating? Really?" He asked.

"Dude..We're not kids anymore, who goes trick or treating when their like seventeen years old." Logan said. Carlos and James both raised their hands. Kendall laughed, those two probably think that they are still kids.

"We're not going trick or treating. Gustavo wants us to perform a song again, like we did last year on halloween." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on!" James said.

Carlos rubbed his chin, like as if he was thinking. "Halloween is in three days. Do we get to perform a halloween song this year, you know like the monster mash or something like that." He said. Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. How was he suppose to know what song Gustavo had in mind, it most likely going to be a new song.

"Come on, let's go see if Gustavo will tell us." Logan said. He started walking towards the door.

Kendall just raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, he clearly thought it was a bad idea. "He probably won't tell us until halloween. I think it's best to leave it alone." He said. James nodded in agreement.

There was a knock at the door, Logan was the closest so he walked over to answer the door. "Hey Camille and Mikaela." He said, opening the door wider. The two girls walked into the apartment.

"Have you heard?" Mikaela asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kendall frowned alittle. "Heard what?" He asked.

"Someone disappeared from the hotel this morning." Camille said, running a hand through her hair. Logan put an arm around her neck, and frowned. They clearly haven't heard anything about what happen this morning.

"What have you been doing all morning? Everyone is talking about it." Mikaela said, looking at the four guys.

"Well we just got up not that long ago." James said.

"And we started talking about which song we might be performing on Halloween." Kendall added.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Hope no more people disappear." She said, walking out of the apartment. The guys barely ever see her now, she's been busy with her new role in a television series.

"Your not going to hang out?" James asked.

She looked at him. "Umm..No. I know the person who disappeared, they were on the show with me." She said.

Kendall walked over to her. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Jessie. She played my best friend's sister. Trust me, she was really excited about this role." Mikaela said, running a hand through her hair. Camille walked up next to her and nodded in agreement. She apparently knew Jessie too.

"Soo, are you sure that she wasn't forced back home?" Carlos asked.

Camille shook her head. "No, Jessie's parents wouldn't do that. They were excited for her when they heard that she got a role on a tv show. Reckon it's only a minor role, but it's still a role." She said.

Kendall got a glint in his eye, one that kind of showed that he was thinking about something. "We should look into this, you know look around and ask questions." He said, smiling a little.

"Detetives?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Don't you think that maybe you should be focusing on the song? Leave the problem solving to the police." Mikaela said.

"Mikaela, I bet the police won't be anything until Jessie's been missing for forty-eight hours. Since there is no real proof that she was kidnapped or whatever." Kendall said. Mikaela just shrugged and rolled her eyes before walking down the hall.

James watched her leave and then looked at Kendall. "Do you even know where to start?" He asked.

"Logan?" He asked.

Logan thought about it. "When was Jessie last seen? That would be a smart spot to start." He said.

Camille raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't know the answer to that, but Mikaela might." She said, walking out of the apartment room. She walked in the oppisite direction that Mikaela went.

"Well guess we have to find Mikaela." Kendall said, really wishing that Logan would of thought of this before Mikaela left, because now they have to find her.

* * *

**Hey y'all  
I really hoped that you liked this chapter. Let me know if I should continue it or not**


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan why didn't you mention something about talking to Mikaela while she was around?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was standing in the palm woods lobby, with his three best friends looking for Mikaela because she might know where Jessie was last seen before she disappeared.

Logan just shrugged. "It didn't occure to me until after she left." He said.

Katie, Kendall's younger sister came walking up. "Looking for someone?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Mikaela. Have you seen her?" Kendall asked.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Aren't they filming for the show today?" She asked.

Kendall looked at her and then looked at his friends. "Thought they wouldn't be filming today since Jessie is missing." He said. Didn't they usually cancel when something like that happens?

"Umm...No. Jessie was just a minor character. None of the major characters are missing, well as far as we know anyways." Katie said, starting to walk away.

James watched her leave. "So she's on set?" He asked. Katie looked over her shoulder and nodded.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and looked at James. "Do you know where that is? Would we even be allowed on set?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Calling Mikaela. Maybe she can get us on set or meet us somewhere." He said, holding his phone to his ear. "That's if she answers." He added. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Mikaela, are you on set right now?"

"_Umm...No, I'm not expected till later today. Why what's up?_"

Kendall looked at his friends, and raised his eyebrows wondering if he should just ask her. "Do you know where Jessie was last seen?" He asked.

"_Yeah, she was last seen on set. She had a couple scenes yesterday. I don't know if she ever made it to her apartment, but that's where she was heading." _So she went missing some where between the studio that the show is filmed at and palm woods. Yeah that really narrowed it down.

"What time do you think she disappeared?" He asked. He felt like a detective.

_"Sometime between nine thirty and ten this morning. It's about a ten minute walk from the studio to palm woods. Jessie didn't drive yesterday. Kendall why are you asking all these questions? I thought I said to just leave it be." _

He rolled his eyes, he was glad that only his friends seen him do that. "And I told you that the police won't be anything until Jessie's been missing for like forty eight hours. She could still show up you know." I said.

_"Whatever. Do what you please, I'll talk to you later okay?" _

"Yep. Talk to you later." Kendall said, and then hung up. He looked at his friends. "According to Mikaela Jessie went missing sometime between nine thirty and ten this morning, walking from the studio towards palm woods. Anyone could have kidnapped her." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"True. Maybe it was someone she knew." Carlos said.

Logan had his thinking face on. "I think we might need a list of the cast. Think Mikaela will be able to give us that?" He asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. Mikaela thinks that it's best that we just leave it a lone." He said, running a hand through his blonde shaggy hair.

"Can you ask?" James asked.

"It might help a lot." Logan added.

Kendall sighed and then nodded. "Okay, but I'll ask her tonight. I have a feeling that she turned her phone off." He said. Just then he spotted Lucy and Camille walking towards them.

"Heard your trying to solve a mystery." Lucy said, smirking.

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you not hear what happen? Some person named Jessie went missing this morning." He said. Well clearly she never made it to her apartment, so someone must of called in after realizing that she wasn't on set or at palm woods.

"I heard. Do you even know her?" Lucy asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Mikaela does. I think Camille does too." He said, looking at Camille.

"I've met a couple times, so I don't know much about her. I know that she's happy at palm woods, therefore she wouldn't just pack up and leave." She said, standing next to Logan.

Lucy looked at the guys. "So how exactly are you approaching this?" She asked.

"Well I just got done talking to Mikaela, I asked her a few questions. She told us what she knew." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. The next thing to do is go to the area where she was last scene and look it over. Mikaela's phone was turned off, so they can't get access on the set.

"Maybe we should walk towards the studio and see if we can find any clues." Carlos suggested.

Logan frowned a little. "Hmm...That is actually a good idea." He said.

Kendall and James both looked at him. "You want us to walk the path that Jessie was walking?" James asked. Logan nodded.

"We have to start somewhere." Carlos said. That was true. Guess searching for clues was better then nothing.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter is okay...I'm a bit unsure of it  
Jessie is just a character I added in, there most likely will be alot of that in this story.  
Yeah it's the same Mikaela from that girl. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall was about to follow his friends out of the building when something caught his eye, it was some kind of list. "Hey check this out." He said, handing the piece of paper to Logan.

"It's a list." He said, looking confused.

Kendall nodded. "Look at the list." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jessie's name is crossed off. There's a few more names, including Mikaela and Camille." Logan said, looking at his girlfriend. Why would her name be on this list.

"Hey don't look at me, it could be just a list of people. Here let me see it." She said, taking the paper from him. She studied it for a few minutes and then glanced up. "This is a list of people who are on the new show, I'm going to be guest starring in it for a few episodes." She said, handing it back to Logan. She didn't seem to be bothered by the list.

"So it's a list of the cast?" James asked.

"Isn't that what she just said?" Lucy asked. James glanced at her and then rolled his eyes.

"Guys this is a list of the cast, for Spooky Hollow. What is that show about anyways?" Carlos asked, taking the paper from Logan.

Camille shrugged. "Paranormal stuff. Zombies, witches, etcetera. It's pretty popular among teens." She said, smiling a little.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "Guess Mikaela is good at something, thought she was talentless." She said. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she said that. "What that's my opinion." She said.

"This isn't about Mikaela, we're suppose to be looking for clues. So let's go." Kendall said, walking out of the building. He grabbed the sheet of paper from Carlos while he walked past him.

"Dude!" Carlos said, walking after Kendall. He was reading the list of names when Kendall had ripped the paper from his hand. "Camille why would both your and Mikaela's name be on the list?" He asked.

"Guys I doubt that means anything. Carlos it's a list of the cast for spooky hollow. Everyone who has ever stared or guest starred on it, their name is on that sheet of paper." Camille said, walking next to Logan.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later, I have things to do." Lucy said.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Lucy you're the one who suggested this, so it'd make sense if you came a long." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah and I just remembered that I have a few things to do." Lucy said, walking towards the elevator. They all stared after her, wondering what that was all about.

Logan was about to say something when Katie approached them. "Hey big brother, what's going on?" She asked.

Kendall glanced at her. "We're trying to solve a mystery. Lucy had suggested that we look for clues, and then bails when we're about to start." He said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You talking about the girl who went missing this morning?" Katie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

Katie shook her head. "All I can say is your wasting your time then, because her body was found about an hour ago. A guy fishing found it, and called the police." She said.

Camille got huge eyes. "Are you sure it was Jessie's body?" She asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah it was her alright. Her parents id her. Though I think anyone could have since she was in a couple episodes of Spooky Hollow with Mikaela." She said.

"Wait so she was killed? Do they even know who did it?" James asked.

Katie shook her head. "Nope." She said, walking away.

"Do we even want to get tangled up in this now? I mean Jessie was murdered, that's something we shouldn't be snooping around in." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was a little freaked out.

"I have to agree with Kendall." Logan said.

"Come on guys. We can still look for clues, and maybe find some kind of hint to who the killer is." Carlos said.

"Carlos. We're not detectives. We're also not police. Let's leave this to the professionals." Kendall said, walking back into the palm woods. Jessie had gone missing this morning, and not even five hours later turns dead. That was beyond creepy.

* * *

_**Hey sorry it's a short chapter...So let me know what you think.  
Shoud the guys continue looking for clues or should they just leave it be?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall leaned against the brick building, he watched as his friends searched the alley near the studio that Spooky Hollow was filmed at. He still thought it was a bad idea, since it wasn't their responsibility Jessie has been murdered, that's something the policed should be investigating. "I'm sure the police have searched this area."

"You don't know that." Carlos stated.

"Kendall you were on board until you found out that Jessie was found dead. I think they're targeting the cast of Spooky Hollow, meaning that Mikaela could be next. What then?" James asked, running a hand through his dark hair. He's never really gotten over his crush on Mikaela, but he has accepted that their just friends. Maybe one day it'll become something more. Doubt it though.

"This is a police matter. We could get in a lot of trouble if they find us snooping." Logan said, he stood near Kendall.

James crouched low to the ground and picked something up. "Hey does this look familiar to you?"

Kendall walked over by him and looked at what James was holding. "I have never seen that before. How on earth did you spot that?" James had found a business card, there was a number on the back but it was hard to read, since the card got wet at one point.

James shrugged. "It's a clue, isn't it?"

Carlos glanced at it and then looked at Logan. "We'll need you help with this."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No, we should take it to the police. Can say that we stumbled upon it. Look I think we should find out when Mikaela's done for the day and then walk back with her." He ran a hand through his blonde shaggy hair. This was way out of their hands now, he was sure they shouldn't be getting involved. He was worried about who'd be taken next, both Camille and Mikaela were on the list. It could have been another clue, in fact it was another clue. The problem is, that they had no idea who'd be next.

Logan looked at the business card. "Don't agree with Kendall." Carlos said, he figured that they could figure out who's the killer. It had to be someone who was nearby. They could even be staying at the Palm woods.

"I..." Logan seemed lost at words. He didn't know if he should help them or stay out of it, like Kendall is. "I'll help, for now." He had a feeling that he was going to regret this later on.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Your all wasting your time."

James glared at him. "No we're not. Why is it that the police couldn't find this simple clue? If we can figure out the number, I think it might be someone who knows the killer."

"Or it could be Jessie's phone number or a friend of her's." Kendall stated.

Logan looked back and forth between his two friends. "I kind of agree with Kendall, but I get what you're saying James. It obviously is a clue, and until we figure out the number who the number belongs to, it's an important clue."

Kendall sighed. "Do what you want." He went back to leaning against the wall, when something caught his eye. I moved towards the trash cans and found a cooper pipe with blood on it. "That should be taken to the police." He got the attention of his friends and they looked at what he was pointing at.

"Yeah. How do the police miss that?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I thought she went missing from the palm woods?"

"No. It was somewhere between the studio and palm woods. My guess is that Jessie probably struggled with her attacker, using the pipe for self-defense." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or it could be the murder weapon." Carlos pointed out.

"Whatever the case is, we need to report it or whatever. Leave that stuff to the police." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, he still thought they were way over their head. It wouldn't have been so bad if this was a sick Halloween prank, but clearly it wasn't.

James nodded. "We actually agree with something."

Logan scrunched up his face. "How do you plan on explaining that to the police?" He asked.

None of them have thought of that. "Good point." Carlos said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They all turned around to find Mikaela standing less than a hundred feet away from them. "Searching for clues?"

She scoffed. "Kind of pointless, in case you haven't heard the police found Jessie's body. She was murdered, so I think your better off leaving it to the police."

"No can do." James said.

"And why not?" Mikaela asked, glancing at the four guys. She seemed a little upset, which was understandable since Jessie guest starred on Sleepy Hollow. She focused on James, since he was the one who spook. She even narrowed her eyes, waiting for the answer.

Kendall could tell that James was stuck. "Because we found a list of the cast." He answered for James.

"What list?"

"Cast of Sleepy Hollow. You are listed." Logan said, handing her the cast list. She took a look at her, they all waited to see her reaction when she saw that Jessie's name was crossed off. If she saw it, she didn't show any kind of emotion.

"A lot of us have this. Anyone could have dropped it." She stated.

"Why is Jessie's name crossed off?" Carlos asked. Mikaela just shrugged in response. It was easy to tell that she was a little worried, she could be the next victim. "Does this scare you?"

She looked away, and ran a hand through her long dark drown hair. "Yeah, it does. But I'm not worried." That was clearly a lie. Kendall could see it in her eyes, but he didn't say anything. "Look, halloween is three days away. Don't you have a song to perform? Maybe you should be focusing on that, and leave the investigating to the police. It's their job after all."

* * *

_**It's been a long time since I updated this story...it might go back on Hiatus for a while. Undecided.  
So anyone have any ideas as to what should happen next? **_


End file.
